The Perversion of Wisdom
by The Ficsmith
Summary: Reyna, goddess of war, bloodshed, and leadership sprang from the blood pool of humanity's first fight to the death. Piper, goddess of beauty, and lust sprang from the first act of copulation. Annabeth, goddess of wisdom, and battle strategy was created by the Lady of the Universe when she noticed how debauched her two governing goddesses were. Pipeyna, Pipeynabeth. Femslash


**The Perversion of Wisdom **

**Pairings: Piper/Reyna (Pipeyna), Annabeth/Piper/Reyna (Pipeynabeth) **

**Summary: Reyna, goddess of war, bloodshed, and leadership sprang from the blood pool of humanity's first fight to the death.**

**Piper, goddess of beauty, and lust sprang from the first act of copulation.**

**Annabeth, goddess of wisdom, knowledge, crafts and battle strategy was created by the Lady of the Universe when she noticed how debauched her two governing goddesses were at the time. **

**A.N: I am vaguely sorry for making up my own mythology here, and minutely sorry for making man the origin of all things evil, but you know, it's kind of payback for Eve, Pandora and their world-destroying ilk. **

**Warnings: Own mythology, implied sexy times**

* * *

In the beginning there was but one deity, mother of all, Lady Universe. She created the earth and the skies, the mountains and the valleys, the rivers and the seas, and all the plants, animals and insects that were to inhabit them. She thought the earth might need keepers, so she created a woman, Genesessa.

Genesessa grew lonely, so Lady Universe created friends for her. She also created man, to work as a partner with woman. But as soon as man emerged, trouble followed in his wake.

Disputes emerged, people started to fight, and eventually, one man lie bleeding on the ground, the first of Lady Universe's dear creations to leave for the di Angelo's realm. From his blood, the first human blood ever shed, sprang Reyna, the goddess of bloodshed and warfare. Lady Universe gave a large sigh as she looked down at her creations, and wondered if it were yet time to interfere.

Later, her people discovered carnal joys. Between woman and man, woman and woman, and sometimes man and man, and from these actions came forth a new goddess, Piper, of lust and beauty, lover of Reyna.

Now, the humans had two principle deities below Lady Universe, bloodshed and lust, so one can imagine how society functioned. People across the world killedeach other in cold blood, in large battles and the like. There was only sex and war. It gave our Lady Universe an extreme headache. As this went on, her headache and her rage grew and grew, until one day, POOF! From her head, Annabeth, goddess of wisdom, crafts, architecture, and knowledge was born.

Lady Universe sent her to earth, for she knew that her brainchild could quell the dissent, the warfare and the passion of her people.

* * *

Annabeth was transported into the fray. Dead bodies and people mid-sex were scattered about the floor.

"Hello everyone," she said, "I've been sent to make sure you all get things done."

Piper looked up from her position with Reyna and smirked. Reyna saw Annabeth and smiled at Piper as they both stood up, coated in the blood of the fallen and the residue of their sexual exploits.

"Well," Piper said, sounding quite diplomatic for a horny goddess of lust, "If you've been sent to be a leader in this world, you'll end up working with us. Reyna and I are in charge here."

Reyna walked further forward and whispered in Annabeth's ear, "Yeah. _Working together." _Annabeth exhaled feverishly. Then Piper smirked at her. For the first time, Annabeth caught sight of Piper's full naked glory, a toned stomach and legs, and beautiful boobs. Reyna smirked at her lover's naked body and then looked disappointedly to Annabeth's clothed on.

"So, goddess of wisdom," said Reyna, "Would you like to do something _unwise_ for a change?" Annabeth understood the implications.

"Yes," she breathed, and then Reyna consumed her lips.

"Oh come on, Reyna," Piper chided, "I'm the goddess of _lust, _I should get the first turn."

"Piper," Reyna said, "You're really killing the mood." Her lover glared at her and the arms that she had wrapped around Annabeth.

"Fine," she said, "we'll all share." Annabeth was more excited that she all-together wanted to admit to find out what all that entailed.

* * *

"Fuck it all," Lady Universe cursed, from her palace in the sky, "Next time I am creating my mediator without a libido."


End file.
